fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tendemland
Tendemland is een land ten zuiden van de raadssteden de premier is Jan de Vlaming en de hoofdstad is Sornkanjas. Het is een klein en dunbevolkt land met 312,69 km² en het had op 13-12-2018 3021 inwoners, en de belangrijkste taal is het Nederlands met een Tendems dialect. Het motto van het land is: gij vermoedt niets. Politiek Tendemland heeft 165 zetels en er wordt een keer per jaar gestemd voor het land en voor de gemeentes vier keer per jaar dit is de uitslag van de landelijke verkiezingen van 02-01-2019. # Partij voor de niet stemmers 86 zetels (ze hebben een absolute meerderheid gehaald ze zijn opgericht in 2018 een groot gedeelte van de Tendemlanders stemden niet maar die mensen gingen nu op deze partij stemmen) met als leider Zynus Tannank. # De nieuw communistische partij DNCP 70 zetels (is de andere helft van de communistische partij deze partij is ook in 1976 opgericht) met als leider Mara Hoedensalfster. # De groenen DG 6 zetels (deze partij is samengekomen uit de helft van de Communistische partij en uit De partij tegen dierenleed) met als leider Jan de Vlaming. # Partij voor democratie PVD 3 zetels (een soort tendemlandse VVD) met als leider Jannie van der Sanensal. Geschiedenis Tendemland maakte zich in 1901 los van Horigheim waar het een provincie van was. In de jaren nul, tien en twintig van de 20e eeuw hadden ze een kleine oorlog. De Tendemse oorlog er vielen 240 Tendemse doden, maar in de jaren dertig was er een grotere horigheimse oorlog, waar aan mee gedaan moest worden de Tienjarenoorlog. Waardoor men op twaalf oktober 1930 vrede sloot in Burgerhoek. In 1925 was er een te kort aan werkkrachten waardoor er mensen moesten komen om te werken. Je werd betaald om te komen en natuurlijk om te werken veel mensen deden dat (vooral christenen, moslims en joden) de meeste mensen gingen na dat ze genoeg geld hadden verdiend gewoon weer terug naar huis maar een klein gedeelte (18%) bleef in Tendemland. In de jaren veertig ging men koloniën maken in Noord-Afrika maar nadat ze door de Raadssteden terecht werden gewezen op hun gedrag en er gedreigd met een oorlog werd stopte ze er maar mee. Tussen 1958 en 1972 was de hele bevolking een soort hippie geworden. Hierdoor verarmde het land erg, en kwamen er nog veel meer hippies die wel weer enige rijkdom gaven (maar wel maar voor kort). In 1968 kwamen er erg veel christenen naar het land om het land een beetje te "ordenen". Waarna in 1972 er minder hippies waren maar nog steeds een kwart van de bevolking hippie was. In 1978 is er een enorm olieveld gevonden. Wat voor een groot deel leeg is gehaald waardoor tendemland erg rijk werd. In 1984 is er een middelgroot gasveld gevonden wat nauwelijks leeg is gehaald omdat men dan nog wat over had voor later. Om te boren is echter nooit een motor uitgevonden. Waardoor er enorm veel mankracht moest komen dus werd er weer een actie ondergenomen zoals in 1925. Weer werd je er voor betaald om te komen en natuurlijk om te werken. In de jaren 80 en 90 werd er veel geld uitgegeven. Het gasveld werd ook leeggepompt wat dus weer werknemers vroeg, maar men ging wel minder uitgeven waardoor men er nu nog steeds rijk is. In 2002 beginnen de aardbevingen het zijn wel maar kleine en men krijgt het goed terugbetaald, maar het is erg vervelend als je huis in tweeën is. Er zijn ook opstanden gekomen om de gaten te vullen met andere dingen wat in 2007 gebeurd is. In 2011 is het geheime vliegveld op Sakisorne uitgelekt waardoor er veel demonstraties kwamen men is er echter in 2016 mee gestopt. Vlag Bevolking * 2115 inw. in 1901 * 2226 inw. in 1910 * 2441 inw. in 1920 * 3025 inw. in 1930 * 2598 inw. in 1940 * 2719 inw. in 1950 * 2912 inw. in 1960 * 10678 inw. in 1970 * 2558 inw. in 1980 * 2368 inw. in 1990 * 2612 inw. in 2000 * 2767 inw. in 2010 * 2979 inw. in 2018 * 3022 inw. in 2019 Media Er zijn veel verschillende mediabedrijven in Tendemland, de belangrijkste zijn het journaille (deze krant is volgens veel mensen trouwens niet altijd waar) en het koninklijke omroep journaal (KO journaal) dit is een televisiezender. Godsdienst Tendemland heeft geen staatsgodsdienst het heeft het ook nooit gehad. Er zijn echter wel religies in tendemland niet uiterst veel, maar zeker wel wat. De grootste "godsdienst" is het atheisme (76%) ook de Wodanson cultus (3%) heeft veel volgers dit komt zeer waarschijnlijk door dat Tendemland een kolonie van horigheim was. Een ander groot gedeelte is de islam zo'n 5% dan heb je het protestantisme (3,5%) dan het katholicisme (1,9%) en dan het jodendom (1,6%) een andere religie is het Minkianisme (5%). De laatste grote religie is kzalok (4%). Sport Het land sport behoorlijk veel. Dat komt ook omdat het land door meerdere rivieren is gesplitst en men geen motoren kent en ook geen bruggen. Hierdoor moet je vaak om naar je werk te gaan met een roei of een zeilboot gaan. De sporten waar men ook als hobby aan doet zijn als het winter is schaatsen, veel over de rivieren in de zomer doet men veel aan roeien en zwemmen en men doet ook een beetje aan handbal (vooral in de zomer). Taal de taal die men in Tendemland spreekt is nederlands met een tendemlands accent de belangrijkste regels voor dit accent de i en de ie zeg je als een ee een voorbeeld: Wodanson scheep de releegee de Wodanson cultus. En de ij spreek je uit als een ie dus dat is zo: jie bent wee jie bent jongen. Gemeentes # Sornkanjas 819 inw. # Kanderbarum 532 inw. # Twelmkeber 310 inw. # Karoshaven 292 inw. # Vransmèller 183 inw. # Hestrander 114 inw. # Chainomibi 103 inw. # Gendlankener 89 inw. # Guzernkalle 73 inw. # Kublast 70 inw. # Bernesalt 54 inw. # Tuzinderlak 43 inw. # Musthefn 39 inw. # Majdam 31 inw. # Korlwaser 27 inw. # Gurnbite 23 inw. # Gurkesénde 19 inw. Vliegveld op Sakisorne In 2011 (zoals u al zou kunnen hebben gelezen) is er een uitlekking geweest over het vliegveld op Sakisorne. Want Tendemland leek tot dan toe zich altijd goed aan de regels van kzalok te houden. Maar toen bleek dus dat men op Sakisorne een vliegveld had. Waardoor Tendemland volgens veel landen een voorbeeld was hoe je niet met je bevolking moest omgaan. In 2016 is het enige Tendemlandse vliegveld wel gestopt. Categorie:Land Categorie:Tendemland